A Stargate Christmas Carol
by fiction-goddes
Summary: For Christmas time, my gift to you :D A Christmas Carol starring Rodney McKay as Scrooge :D


A Christmas Carol

As every year on Christmas Eve

He asks all people to just leave

Alone he is, and will always be

So there's no happiness he wishes to see

Rodney doesn't care about it all

With happiness there's darkness in which they'll fall

Even though it's Christmas time

Avoiding danger should be their major prime

Still no one around him wishes to hear

His words about precaution and obvious fear

"The Wraith don't celebrate Christmas," he'd say

But the others want hope, just for one day

Rodney shakes his head as he goes to bed

'If they'd just remember the trouble they've had

They wouldn't take this all so lightly

A day off would worry them, at least slightly'

He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes

Emptying his mind within the darkness he lies

Light fills his room and there is sound in his ears

He has gone crazy for real now, he fears

He looks up seeing a person so bright

Though with shackles on her body, so tight

"Rodney, what are you doing?" she asks

"You really have a knack to give me hard tasks"

Rodney sits up and won't believe his eyes

Dr. Weir is there and he can see that she cries

Not on the outside, but from within

Because Rodney lives his life in sin

"I've come to warn you, my old friend

Three ghosts will tell you how far you went

Just to ensure your own false security

You have made no friends within this city"

Rodney does not believe his eyes

"Against the Replicators, Elizabeth dies!"

Dr. Weir nods and smiles sadly

"That is true, but I'll never be free"

Her ties lie with Atlantis for eternity

And now she's here to let Rodney see

He should change his life for the good

Or he will see forever, the place where he stood

Within the community, never liked

The ghosts will tell him where his life spiked

After that she disappears, Rodney is alone

He stares in the darkness, his heart turned to stone

He decides that he's been dreaming

His conscious merely hit him in a fling

Softly he nods and falls back on his pillow

Ghosts don't stay behind, they always go

As soon as the clock strikes midnight

He is again flooded within brilliant light

Waking up in startled amazement

He looks at the first ghost that was sent

His heart skips a beat when he sees who is there

Carson Beckett stands there and all he does is stare

"Carson, my friend, is it really you?" Rodney whispers

Hoping that his friend is not about to disperse

Carson smiles and walks up to the man

Rodney wants to touch him, if he can

Immediately he notices something's wrong

Carson's dead, but his spirit's strong

"What are you doing here?" he wishes to know

And Carson sighs while he looks below

"I come to tell ye about ye'r past

Ye'r day of judgement has come at last"

Rodney looks up in fear at the Ghost of Christmas Past

Wondering whether in his life, he has moved too fast

"Never were ye able to share in your glory

Pride and egotism were ye'r main story"

In his head Rodney can see it is true

"How can I change it?" he asks out of the blue

"Ye cannot change what has gone before

But for you, life has a lot more in store.

Try to change ye'r future, instead of ye'r past

And maybe ye'r find friendship that will forever last"

'But you are my friend' Rodney wishes to say

Only to find out that Carson had gone away

Sad in his heart, Rodney lies back down

Trying to fall asleep, carrying a saddened frown

As soon as he closes his eyes though it seems

Sleep is not granted to him, nor dreams

Another light burst Rodney sees

And he is already waging his fees

Slowly but surely he opens his eyes

Quite sure that his vision is telling him lies

Zelenka is there, but he is not dead

Yet he's standing there, right beside his bed

"What are you doing here?" Rodney wishes to know

His spirit has sunk to an all time low

"Is zat a way to greet a friend?" Zelenka asks

Rodney feels he's put up to the most difficult of tasks

"Of course, you never zaw me az a friend

Just a servant that came and went"

Rodney closes his eyes, knowing this he is right

But him telling him so gives him quite a fright

"I want to see you as a friend, I really do

But you are too smart, that much is true

You are my rival, I see you as such

That's something in friendship, I value so much"

Zelenka shakes his head and sighs

"You are so much caught up in your lies

It is not rivalry you seek, my friend

You just need someone to understand

You're sad and scared and want someone around

But compassion for someone like you is not easily found"

For someone like me, Rodney wonders

He can't figure out the meaning, however hard he ponders

He sighs and looks up, to ask Zelenka what he means

but what he finds is the most weirdest of scenes

Zelenka is gone and the room has turned black

Which leaves Rodney to wonder 'what do I lack?'

He does not have much time to think

Because next there's Ronon as his shrink

He stands there as a lighted man

Shining only like a spirit can

"Ronon, are you here for my future?"

Rodney doesn't know how much he can endure

Ronon nods, but stays silent for now

And Rodney wonders about the who and how

Why is Ronon the Fourth of Ghosts?

The one he fears and dislikes the most?

"I was a runner" Ronon simply says

Rodney nods, that is quite true, yes

"Don't become like me" Ronon warns him

"A future alone is always quite dim"

Rodney frowns, knowing Ronon's right

Suddenly it becomes dark, as if someone's turned off the light

Ronon is gone and he is alone

His head is hurting and his heart feels like stone

After lying there for minutes in his room

He wishes to get rid of this feeling of doom

He stands up and walks out of the door

Making his way to the control tower floor

The party in there is still going on

And he wishes to party until the break of dawn

"Rodney hello, you came after all"

Sheppard is there, amidst of the hall

Rodney smiles and walks up to him

"Sorry, I've been a jerk" he says in a whim

Sheppard shakes his head and hands him a drink

"We forgive you for it, or so I think."

~Merry Christmas to all :)


End file.
